That Old, Familiar Feeling
by DarkSpade3
Summary: A 19 year old girl wakes up in the middle of a deserted shopping mall without any knowledge of who she is or how she got there. However the situation soon starts to become more and more familiar to her.
1. Awakening

Don't own a thing. Yep...not a thing. Nothing at all in fact.  
  
That Old, Familar Feeling  
  
by  
  
DarkSpade  
  
===================================================================================  
  
Memory can change the shape of a room; it can change the color of a car. And memories can be distorted. They're just an interpretation, they're not a record, and they're irrelevant if you have the facts.   
  
-Leonard Shelby, Memento  
  
===================================================================================  
  
Darkness. It's so dark. I can't see a thing. Dizzy too. I...I...can't...think straight. Am I falling? No...no. I'm lying on the ground. I can feel it beneath me, cold and hard. Some type of stone, marble mabye. My head is throbbing, my mouth is dry... I can feel a small puddle of my saliva wetting my cheek as I lie face down on the floor.  
  
Wait! Where am I? I spin myself onto my back to try and get a better view of the room. Big mistake. The second I move my head a sharp bolt of pain shoots through my skull. The pain subsides after a few seconds. I gingerly move my hand up to my head. I can feel the wetness of my blood on my fingertips.   
  
It doesn't seem that dark now. There is a faint light coming in the glass windows high above. This room is pretty big. Actually it's more like a corridor, the glass stretches out in both directions. Okay, now, slowly I lift my head up and move into a sitting position.  
  
I'm in a shopping mall. At least, that's what it must have been before this happened. The place looks like it's been hit by a hurricane. Almost every shop window is broken, there are shards of glass everywhere. The place reeks with a disgusting smell.It could have been that there was a massive riot here. Mabye that's how I hurt my head, although I dont remember being in a riot. Actually I'm not even sure how I got here. I even don't remember coming in here. Wait! I don't even know where I live.  
  
Or, what...my name is! No. I know my name, it's...it's... Oh shit! Okay, I really need to get to a hospital now. I need to find a phone to call an ambulance. Without even thinking about it, I reach into my pocket and pull out a cellphone. Yes! The battery is still half full. I dial 911 and wait for an answer. It's ringing. Still ringing. Come on, damnit! I press cancel after hearing the ringing tone for the hundreth time. Something is seriously wrong here, I'm getting a good signal. Why won't anyone answer?  
  
Okay, relax. I have to concentrate on what I _do_ know. I know in in a wrecked shopping mall, but not sure exactly where. I know I'm an American and I know who the president is although I kinda wish I didn't. I know I'm a girl and if remember correctly I think I'm nineteen. I can remember the stuff I learned in school even if I don't know what school I went to. I can remember...well that's pretty much it but there are still a few bits and pieces that I can also recall.  
  
Now that I've established that I know next to nothing, I think I should probably get the hell out of here. After a few seconds to balance myself, I slowly stand up, stumbling a little. Now that I have a better view of the mall I can see just how much damage has been done. I can still get the smell. It's almost like rotting meat mixed with dogshit with a stinkbomb thrown in for good measure. It's vile. And strangely, the whole thing seems familiar. The smell, the destruction, the whole situation was like something I had been through before. I still don't know why but my life is in danger here. I need a weapon, I don't know why, I just know that I do.  
  
Wait. That looks like a sports equipment store over there. It's as good a place as any to look for weapons. I begin to walk over, peering into the darkness of the shop, trying to ignore the pounding ache in my head and the fatigue I feel throughout the rest of my body. I can still barely see inside through the darkened entrance. The moon must be covered by the clouds again. I feel the wall next to the door for any light switches. There! I switch them on.  
  
Fuck. There must be no power. Wait. There's another switch further down. There's a light red glow coming from it. I press it and a few low watt bulbs flicker to life throughout the shop. Well, emergency lighting still works, at least. Oh my God! There's...blood everywhere in here. The floors, the walls, even some splatters of it on the ceiling. It looks like a slaughterhouse. This place reeks of death...but there are no bodies. There...should be bodies. Why does this _still_ feel so familiar?! Why can't I remember?!  
  
No! I have to concentrate. There should at least be some hunting rifles in here....Damn. The gun racks behind the counter are empty. I walk over trying not to step in the puddles of blood. There's nothing left under the counter except a few boxes of shotgun ammo. Still, they could be useful. I grab a backpack off one of the shelves and stuff a couple boxes in. I take another look around to see if there's anything else I can use. The place has practically been cleaned out but there's still one baseball bat left in a pool of blood. I guess I can't afford to be picky right now. I grab a football jersey from a rack and pick up the bat, wiping most of the blood off of it.  
  
Not much of an arsenal yet, a few shotgun shells and a bloodied bat but I'll need anything I can get to get past those things. Wait! What things!? Why am I collecting weapons to fight something I can't even remember? This doesn't make any sense! Fuck! What the hell is going on?! My head still hurts. I need to get something for the pain. I think I saw a drugstore outside somewhere. I put the backpack over my shoulder and grab the bat in my other hand and walk out.   
  
Then I notice something that can really help me. It looks like a map of the mall on a large sign next to a bench. 'Liffey Valley Shopping Mall' is where I am, apparently. It doesn't say where this is though. According to the map there are several exits to the mall. There is one not too far from the drugstore. I think I'll take that exit out of here after I get something for my head.  
  
I walk slowly down the hall to the drugstore listening for something, anything but the place is still deathly silent. The emergency lightning is still on in the drugstore. The doors are locked but luckily the windows have already been smashed. Judging from the blood here, it looks like someone was thrown through it. There's plenty of blood here too. Not as much as in the sports store but it still looks like a small massacre took place here. The place looks like it didn't get raided too badly either. There are plenty of painkillers strewn around the store. I take a few from a bottle and throw the rest of the bottles into the bag. There are some bandages here as well. I softly touch my head wound again. It's still wet. I should probably bandage it until I can get to the hospital or at least until I see a doctor.   
  
I am able to bandage my head without barely thinking about it. I must know some first aid or something. That actually feels a lot better now. Wait, what was that sound? I look over to the door at the back of the store which is slightly ajar. There is a faint sound coming from inside but I can't make it out. As I make my way over to the door the sound becomes clearer, it's sort of like a wet, ripping noise. I've heard it before. It makes me want to turn and flee in terror but I don't know why. Against every instinct I inch the door open, baseball bat firmly gripped in my right hand.   
  
Lying on the ground, dead, is an old man with a large part of his torso missing. Kneeling over the corpse, with his back to me was another younger man...a zombie. I didn't even have to see his face to know it, I had seen many before even if I don't remember exactly where or when. Without even giving it a chance to react I grab the bat in both hands and swing it as hard as I can at it's head. The blow sends a spray of blood across the wall and with a sharp crack causes the zombie's neck to break. It slumps down onto the other corpse with an empty groan. I stare at it for a few seconds before turning around and walking out the door.   
  
I have to get the fuck out of here. I have to find out what's going on with me.  
  
======================================================  
  
Okay, I know amnesia isn't very original but I've been thinking about doing something like this for a while now.  
  
I should have the next chapter up soon.  
  
Please R&R. I'll give you money....a shiny new penny for each review. 


	2. A Glimpse of the Past

Don't own a thing. 'Cause I'm poor. Very poor...and hung over. It's March 18th and I'm Irish, what do you expect?  
  
=================================================  
  
Okay, I'm getting worried now. I just smashed a zombie's head in, but I did it as calmly and easily as if I were hitting a pinata at a birthday party. I wonder if I ever had a pinata at any of my birthday parties? As I leave the drugstore with the stench of death behind me the same questions keep repeating in my mind. Who am I? Why is this happeneing to me? Why am I not surprised to see flesh eating zombies around here?  
  
I have to get out of here. But where am I going to go. I don't remember where I am, so how can I _know_ where to go. A hospital would be the best idea but judging by what's happening here they might be a little busy...or the doctors will try to eat me. This doesn't make any sense. I'm gonna die in a shopping mall wearing a stupid bandage on my head and carrying a kid's backpack full of shotgun shells. At least I still have my slightly dented baseball bat. Fucking brilliant, that'll save the day!  
  
Okay, Claire, calm down. All you have to do to get...wait a minute. Did I just call myself Claire?...Holy shit, I did. I don't remember being called Claire before but it some how feels...right. And why would I call myself that otherwise...unless I am a serious schizo, of course, but I don't think I am. Well, at least I have a name, a first name anyway. But I don't think having a name will be much help until I get out of here, though. But first I'm gonna have to find out where _here_ is.  
  
As I continue down the corridor I find a place that could be helpful. That bookstore should be a good place to start looking. There has to be something there to tell me where I am. There might even be a few maps of the area, or a tourists' handbook or something. Only one way to find out. I walk over to the darkened bookshop and go inside. I feel for the now familiar emergency light switch and turn it on.  
  
It doesn't look like this store has been hit as hard as the others. I guess not many people want to take a break and read a book during a zombie attack. It's not like there's many weapons here either. That's fine though, I'm not here for weapons. If I can find out where I am that'll suit me. I walk over to the counter first. I barely even have to look before I find what I'm looking for. It's a brochure for the bookstore.   
  
-------------------------"Anderson & Sons Bookstores"--------------------------------  
  
Anderson & Sons is now the fastest growing chain of bookstores in   
  
Michigan. Since opening our first store in the Liffey Valley Shopping Mall   
  
in Chicago, we have expanded to over twenty stores state-wide thanks to   
  
the support of our customers. All this month we will be offering an amazing   
  
20% off all books and art supplies. Magazines and newspapers will also be   
  
30% off for the next two weeks  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chicago. Well, that's another question answered but I still have no idea what I'm doing here. I don't think I live in Chicago, not that I would remember otherwise. It's just another feeling I have but I just know I'm right about it. Mabye I work here? Not in the mall but somewhere in Chicago. I think I had a job to do around here. What the hell was it? Everytime I find an answer there seems to be ten more questions that I can't figure out.  
  
I should probably- ugh...damn, I'm feelin' dizzy again. I grab onto the counter to try and keep myself standing. My legs feel like jelly. I can feel myself beginning to slip. I can't...I can't let this... I can see the floor rushing up to meet my face and then...  
  
darkness...  
  
emptiness...  
  
nothingness...  
  
Ugh, what's going on? Not again. I remember what has happened in the past few minutes to realise the situation im currenly in. It takes me a few more seconds to register the sound of shuffling feet next to me. I spin around onto by back, causing another jolt of pain in my skull, as I hear the empty groan from the zombie mere inches away. I open my eyes and stare directly into the stained yellow eyes of the corpse above me. Before it can move to take a bite out of my throat, I act. A move my head up as quickly as I can, smashing into it's face. Despite the intense pain caused the headbutt I manage to use the short distraction to scurry away.  
  
I'm able to stagger to my feet but I don't have anything to fight with. My bat is still over at the counter with the zombie. The zombie starts to move towards me, driven on my the scent of fresh meat. I throw the first heavy book I can find but it doesn't even slow the zombie down. I check the shelves for anything I can use...books...notebooks...pens...pencils...rulers...erasers...scissors... Wait, scissors will do. I grab one from the shelf as it comes closer and closer. I claw at and rip the packaging but it wont come off.  
  
With one final burst the packaging rips, with the zombie less than three feet away. I grab the scissors by the handle and jam it into the side of the zombie's rotting head. The zombie almost instantly crashes to the ground with blood streaming from the wound. I lean back against the shelf and try to catch my breath. Note to self: Never headbutt a zombie when it's likely you've got a concussion.   
  
As I take some deep breaths I look over the shelf opposite me. One book in particular catches my eye. "The Complete Map Of Chicago: 2004 Edition" Mabye it was worth coming in here. I grab the book before I step over the twitching corpse and walk back to the counter. After recovering my bat and backpack I walk back out of the store. (After taking a few more painkillers) I'm not staying here for any longer. Two zombie attacks is enough for me. According to the map of the mall the exit should be down to the left. I start walking again  
  
Well, at least the map was right. The mall's exit is just up ahead, flanked on both sides by fast food restaurants. Despite being so hungry that my stomach is probably starting to digest itself, I can't bring myself to go in and look for food. Not because of zombies, but beacuse I can remember how bad the food used to taste in all of them. And I doubt being left out for God knows how long is going to improve it. I can find something edible once I get out of here.  
  
I reach the sliding doors at the exit and nothing happens. The motion sensors must have no power. I'll have to open it the old fashioned way. I jam my fingers into the tiny gap at the centre of the doors and try to pull them open. After a few minutes of clawing furiously at the door I realise this plan isn't working. Oh, well, when Plan A fails...smash the fuck out of it. I'm not going for another stroll through the mall. I'm leaving now. The first hit from the baseball bat hits the centre of the glass but doesn't smash it. Cracks spread out to the edges of the glass. It must be re-enforced. I hit the door a couple more times until the sheet of cracked glass begins to slip.   
  
I put all my energy into a kick against the loosened glass. It takes two kicks before the cracked sheet is finally torn from the door's frame. I feel the rush of cold air blowing in from outside. I step out, bracing myself for the cold air. My jeans and brown leather jacket keep me warm enough though. I must be in the suburbs somewhere. There are no skyscrapers in sight and this parking lot is pretty big, and also devoid of life.  
  
I'll probably need something to travel around in...or on. I notice a beautiful motorcycle parked next to a bicycle rack...pity it only has one wheel. Most of the cars here seem to have serious damage done to them too. Probably more zombies around here. First things first, I need to find the nearest hospital if I want to get treated. I take out the map book from by backpack and begin looking. I find Liffey Valley after a few seconds. The nearest hospital is...the James Power Memorial Hospital...that's over fifteen miles away. I'll definitely need a car, one that wont break down in the middle of nowhere. I start walking through the parking lot looking for a decent car. After a few minutes I spot a car still in good condition. The passenger window is smashed but that'll save me from breaking in. I climb in avoiding the glass in the passenger seat. It only takes me a few minutes to hotwire the car, a useful skill.   
  
I probably shouldn't be driving in my condition but i would be delighted to get pulled over. I just want to see that someone's left alive. I put the car into drive and begin my journey to the hospital. Hopefully after that I'll get some answers  
  
======================================================  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your pennies are in the post.   
  
If you want more you have to keep reviewing.  
  
I'm guessing most people thought it was another character but I had planned for this to be Claire from the start. 


	3. Anywhere but Here

Don't own a thing. If you tell anyone I do then I'll deny it. And then hunt you down. With my BOOMSTICK!  
  
God, I love Army of Darkness.  
  
==============================================  
  
We do not remember days, we remember moments.  
  
-Casare Pavese  
  
==============================================  
  
I should have stolen...um..."borrowed" a better car. I'll be lucky if this piece of shit will make it as far as the hospital before falling apart. The engine sounds like it could explode any second now and these tyres must be practically bald. I've only been driving for five minutes and I've nearly skidded of the road twice. Although that could be the head injury. The car didn't look that shitty back in the parking lot but that must have been my memory playing tricks again. What was I thinking. I probably would have been better off with the one wheeled motorcycle.  
  
And I can't see a thing outside. The power must be out for this entire area, mabye even the whole city. These dim headlights aren't helping things either. I'd probably see more by shining a flashlight out at the road. What else can I bitch about? Hmm. The passenger window is broken so there's glass everywhere, not to mention that I'm freezing my ass off from the wind blowing in. I can't even check the radio stations to see if anyone's left alive because some little bastard ripped the radio out, leaving a few wires dangling where it should be. Heh, listen to the car thief bitch about the person who got to the radio first.  
  
Well, if there's any survivors left there's a good chance they could be at the hospital. Hopefully they'll have a few doctor's there too. I look at my reflection in the rear view mirror. A patch of blood has already stained the white bandage around my head which worries me even more than the dried blood down the side of my pale face. I look like shit and feel even worse. I could use a shower...and a hot meal, but at this point I'd eat almost anything.  
  
I still haven't seen anyone else around, although I doubt I would be able to see anyone more than a few feet away with the paltry amout of moonlight getting throught the clouds to illuminate the streets. From what I can make out, most of the stores have been hastily boarded up, although many wooden boards have been ripped from the window and door frames. Now just part of the debris strewn across the street. It looks like most people couldn't hold off the zombies for long. But some of those barricades looked like they were pretty strong. It must have taken hundreds of the creatures to break through. So where are they now?  
  
Probably gone to find more people to eat. I look out the side window at the other side of the street. No one could be left alive here after-  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by the impact of something against the front of the car. I slam on the brakes and turn my head forward in time to see a person smashing head first into the windshield then disappearing over the roof of the car. Oh my God, I just hit someone. I reach for the door handle and am about to get out to see how badly hurt the person is when I pause. It's probably not a person, it's one of those things, why else would it have been in the middle of the street. I wasn't going that fast. If it was human it would have moved out of the way.  
  
I should just drive away. No...I should reverse over it to finish it off, _then_ drive away. But what if it's not... I look at the smear of blood at the centre of the cracked windshield. I can't just leave, I have to to be sure I'm not leaving someone here to die. I must be fucking crazy. I can't remember exactly but I'm positive that in every horror movie ever made that if you run someone over they'll turn out to be a psychopathic killer or monster. And this is worse than a horror movie.   
  
If I'm going out there I'm gonna need a flashlight or something. I check the glove compartment and amid the piles of parking tickets I find a small flashlight...and a handgun. Yes! At last a bit of luck. It's a Beretta...and I know I've held one before. Okay, I've been here too long already. I'll make sure it's a zombie then get out of here. I step out of the car with the gun in my right hand, flashlight in the right.  
  
The body landed around twenty feet from where the car stopped. It's on it's side and facing away from me. As I step closer I can make it out more clearly. It looks male. He's wearing faded blue jeans and a white shirt with light blue stripes. I can't tell in the dark but he has either brown or black hair. From just a few feet away I can see a small puddle of blood around his head. I think he's human, and I think he's still alive. I can see the movement his body makes as he breathes.   
  
As I reach the man I roll him onto his back with my foot. He's young, probabably around the same age as me, nineteen or twenty. I have to get him out of here, to the hospital. He's going to need treatment for that head wound. Welcome to the club, buddy. I put the gun into my jacket pocket and and flashlight in between my teeth and start dragging him the short distance to the car.   
  
I'm halfway there when I hear the now familiar moan of the undead. One of emptiness, pain...and hunger. I try to drag the man more quickly but it's not easy. I'm only 5'6", if i remember correctly, but this guy looks to be at least 6 foot. I see the zombie appear out of the shadow of darkness drawn on by the scent of blood. I'm not going to make it to the car in time. I drop the unconscious body, take the gun out of my jacket pocket, and let the flashlight fall to the ground  
  
I aim for the zombie's head and fire. *click* I press the trigger twice more. *click* *click* Okay, that's not good. So much for luck. I get a gun with no fucking bullets in it. Shit, this zombie's getting closer. I'm trying to run but my legs are rooted to the spot. I should have brought my bat. It's close enough now for me to smell the rotting flesh on it's breath, it's arms outstretched reaching for me. Not being able to think of anything else, I bring the gun up and smash the butt into the zombie's face. I hear the ripping of the zombie's softened flesh as the blow sends cartilage from it's nose up into it's brain. It stumbles slightly, it's nose gushing blood, before falling to the ground without making another sound. Hey, mabye this gun is lucky after all.  
  
The sound of more groans get me moving again. They're further away but they're coming. I quickly grab the flashlight before dragging the man over to the car. I open the rear passenger door and manage to bundle him inside before anything else arrives looking for a snack. I get back into the drivers seat, start the engine and continue on my way to the hospital. I look back at my extra passenger. He's gonna have one hell of a headache when he wakes up...If he wakes up, I correct myself, feeling a twinge of guilt.  
  
It only takes a few more minutes to reach the hospital. I feel a surge of hope when I see the building. There are lights on in a few of the rooms. They still have power. So there probably _are_ some survivors left in there! The wooden security barrier is down at the gate but it's flimsy enough that I can drive right through it. I won't be able to drive all the way up to the entrance though, there are lots of cars and ambulances parked out in front. Most of them have been badly smashed up and several ambulances have been overturned.  
  
When I get as close as I can I stop the car. I grab my stuff, including the flashlight and Beretta, and get out of the car. I walk to the back passenger door and open it. I hook my arms under the mans shoulders and drag him out. I drag him up the path weaving through wrecked cars until we reach the entrance. It has been barricaded from the inside there's so much stuff blocking the glass doors I can't see inside. But I can see the light shining out through the various filing cabinets, tables and assorted furniture blocking the doors. I sit the man up against the wall and begin banging on the doors.  
  
"Let us in. Were not zombies, we need some help. Please, open up!" I start shouting.  
  
After several minutes of shouting and banging I hear the sound of furniture being moved inside. They're letting us in! It takes a few more minutes but eventually the blockade is moved enough for a man inside, wearing a labcoat, to get the door opened.  
  
"Quickly, get inside before the zombies return." he says, looking at the bandage on my head.  
  
"Wait, I have someone else here with me." I say, gesturing to the man sitting against the wall.  
  
"Infected?" the man asked, suspiciously.  
  
"No. I...um...hit him with my car on the way here." I say sheepishly.  
  
"Fine."said the man in the labcoat. "Help me get him inside."  
  
We both grab the man with one arm and drag him inside the blindingly bright hospital. Mabye I've just been out in the dark for too long.  
  
==============================================  
  
Thanks for all the reviews so far. Keep 'em coming.  
  
I shall now send two pennies for every review. Can't say fairer that that.  
  
Find out more about what's happened to everything in the next chapter... 


	4. A Shelter From the Cold

Don't own a thing...so I probably should get a job or something. But that would get in the way of of me being lazy.  
  
===================================================  
  
It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light of the room. Damn, this place looks worse than the mall. There are files strewn across the floor and reception desk, chairs overturned and various medical supplies scattered everywhere. As we drag the unconscious man through the doors another man quickly begins to rebuild the blockade. Judging from the uniform, he must be a security guard.  
  
With the help of the man in the labcoat I am able to get my crash victim into a chair in the waiting room. The security guard finishes rebuilding the blockade.  
  
"Where did you two come from?" asks the doctor. "We haven't seen anyone else alive in over two days."  
  
"I came from the mall a few miles away. Liffey Valley, I think it's called. I hit him with my car on the way over here." I nodded to the man in the seat. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean? You've seen the zombies, haven't you? The entire city must be overrun by now. How did you manage to survive this long." asked the doctor.  
  
How long has this been going on for? Why can't I remember?   
  
"I...I don't remember. All I know is that I woke up earlier tonight in a shopping mall infested with zombies. I don't remember how I got there. I don't remember anything...except having a massive headache."  
  
"Yes, that does look like a nasty wound." The doctor looks at the blood soaked bandage wrapped around my head. "We'll need to treat you immediately. Your friend too. You say you have no memory before you woke up."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I can remember my first name, Claire, but that's about it."  
  
"Well, Claire, I'm Dr. Paul Walker. This is Dave. He's a security guard here in the hospital."  
  
"So you just show up here after...losing your memory. Kinda convinient isn't it." Dave speaks for the first time.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask, surprised.  
  
"Why here? There must have been a hundred other places you could have gone."  
  
"This is a hospital, isn't it? And the last time I checked I wasn't exactly in great shape." What's this guy's problem?  
  
"Fine, whatever." he turns to Dr. Walker. "I'm gonna go check the other barricades." He says before walking off down a corridor.  
  
"Is he always that friendly?"  
  
"He's just a little...on edge. We've been trying to keep the zombies out for days now. They've got into most parts of the hospital but we've kept them out of this area so far. We evacuated most of the patients and staff when the attacks began but a few of us stayed behind. Of the ten who stayed behind, we're the only two left "  
  
"Then why don't you get out of here?"  
  
"It's...too dangerous. The zombies are everywhere. We're safer here." he says, not too convincingly. "Come on. Help me get your friend to one of the exam rooms. I need to treat you both."  
  
I grab an overturned wheelchair from the corner of the room and we both manage to get the man into it. Dr. Walker wheels him down the corridor with me following behind. We eventually reach a room with 'Exam 1' written on the door. Walker goes in first, turning on the lights. The room is full of medical equipment and supplies. There are also two beds at the far wall.  
  
"How is there still light and power in the hospital. The power to the rest of the city seems to be shut down." I ask.  
  
"We have a generator in the basement. The zombies haven't been able to make it down there yet." he replies as we take the man from the wheelchair and lie him on one of the beds.   
  
The doctor examines him and begins treating his wounds. After a few minutes he looks a little better. His head wound is bandaged and most of the blood has been cleaned from his face.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Well, he has a moderate concussion and I think a few cracked ribs as well but he should be fine. It could have been a lot worse if you hadn't brought him here. Now lets get that bandage off you and see how you are."  
  
I sit on the other bed as he removes the bloodstained bandage. He examines my head before sterilising and bandging the wound again.  
  
"Looks like a blunt trauma to the skull. Mabye with a hammer or a baseball bat. You're lucky to be alive. I think it's very likely that the trauma caused the retrograde amnesia you seem to be suffering from. You also have a moderate concussion like your friend here. I won't be able to see how bad the injury is with the equipment here. But the fact that you seem to be lucid and alert is a good sign."  
  
"Doctor, will I get my memory back?" I brace myself for the bad news I fear is coming.  
  
"I don't know. You'll probably get at least some of your memories back, perhaps even all of them. I'm afraid all we can do is wait and see. For now you should get some rest. I be back to check on you in a few hours" He leaves the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Damn it! I have to get my memories back. I have something important to do here. I can feel it.  
  
I lie down on the bed trying to remember...anything. Where do I live? Who are my friends, my family? Why does this all feel so familiar. I look over to the figure in the other bed. Mabye he knows something. I can feel myslef getting sleepy. I'll just rest for a while....

----------------------------------

"Claire! Get out of here now!" he shouts.  
  
I know him. I recognise his face, his spiked brown hair. The uniform he's wearing. It's all familiar but I still can't remember.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Huh? Was that me? It sounds like me, only I'm not speaking.  
  
"Damn it, Claire. Go, now!" he shouts again. "Barry's waiting on the roof with the helicopter. I'll hold them off"  
  
I can hear them coming up the stairwell. The footsteps of a squad of soldiers coming to kill us. They're close. Close enough to hear the orders being sent to their radio's.  
  
"Wesker to Alpha Leader. I wan't all three of them captured alive."  
  
"Roger, sir."  
  
I turn to run up the last flight of stairs to the helipad on the roof when the first guard comes around the corner to be greeted by a blast of the brown-haired man's shotgun. The force of the blast knocks the soldier backwards down the stairs. He fires a few more shots at the soldiers as the make their way up the stairs. I burst through the door to the roof and turn around in time to see the brown-haired man getting shot in the leg and falling to the ground. He is quickly engulfed by a mob of soldiers, kicking and punching him unconscious.  
  
"CHRIS!!!" I shout before being dragged away from the door by strong arms and practically thrown into the helicopter.

--------------------------------

"Chris!" I jolt upright suddenly, covered in sweat. I must have been dreaming.

"Who's Chris?" a voice startles me.  
  
I look over to the other bed and see that the man I hit is finally awake.  
  
"Actually, I have a better question. Who the hell are you? And where the hell am I?"  
  
===================================================  
  
Okay, so this is kind of a short chapter. But I do have exams that I'm supposed to be studying for. Which I shall do now. Any second now. Right now. I'm definitely gonna go start. Um...in a few more minutes. 


	5. Nowhere to Turn

Don't own a thing. But the best things in life are free. Well...except beer.  
  
====================================================  
  
And still this emptiness persists   
  
Perhaps this is as good as it gets  
  
-Colin Hay, Beautiful World  
  
====================================================  
  
"I said, who are you?" said the man sitting up in his bed looking around the hospital room.  
  
I...I was having a dream. Chris...I know him. I know he's very important to me. I try to remember the rest of the dream but it's already beginning to fade.  
  
"Hello?! Who are you?" he repeats.  
  
"I...I'm Claire. You were in an accident. I brought you to the hospital. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I drank two bottles of Jack Daniel's and broke some concrete blocks with my face, how d'you think I'm feelin'!?" he answers.  
  
"The doctor said you'll be fine. Besides, I think I know how it feels to have a concussion." I say, pointing to the bandage around my head." You were lucky-"  
  
"Wait a second." he interrupts. "I remember you now. You were driving the car that hit me! You nearly fucking killed me!"  
  
"What?! You ran out in front of me. How was I supposed to stop in time? There arent even any lights on the road now that the power is out. You're lucky I decided to drag your ass to the hospital!"  
  
Just great. One of the last people left alive and he turns out to be an asshole. Perfect. We both stay silent for the next few seconds.  
  
"I...I was running from them. There were so many. I haven't seen anyone alive in nearly two days just those...those things. How long have I been out for?" he asks suddenly.  
  
"I dont know. A few hours, I guess. I brought you to the hospital and got the doctor to treat you. I fell asleep just after the doctor left. I dunno how long I was sleeping for." I say.  
  
"You looked like you were having one hell of a nightmare. I've had my share of those in the last few days, well in the few times I've been able to sleep. You kept trashing around and screaming for 'Chris'. Who is he, your boyfriend or something?" he asks.  
  
"No!!" I answer quickly. I'm sure of that for some reason.  
  
"Okay, relax! I was just askin'. So what's your name?" he asks.  
  
"I'm Claire."  
  
"Well, Claire, I'm Joe. Joe Gibson. So where's this doc you were talking about? I want to hear him tell me exactly what damage you did to me. Not that I don't trust you or anything, I just want to hear it from someone who didn't hit me with a car, ya know."  
  
Jesus, what is with this guy. I probably saved him from those zombies by bringing him here. A little "thank you" would be nice.  
  
"Fine. Stay here. I'll get him to come and take another look at you." And to take that stick out of your ass.  
  
I slam the door to the exam room behind me as I leave.   
  
I wonder where Dr. Walker is. I guess I should check the entrance first. That's where he was last time, lucky for me. I doubt I would have lasted much longer outside without medical help...and of course there was the zombies.   
  
I turn left and start walking down the corridor. This place is so empty. Whatever's causing this must be even worse than I thought. There should be more survivors than this, there has to be. They should be filling up this hospital. We can't be the only ones here, it doesn't make any sense.  
  
I get to the entrance to find that nobody's there. Not Dr. Walker or that security guard, Dave. What if the zombies had managed to get in!? I feel a fleeting moment of concern until I see that the barricades are still standing, untouched. I guess I'll have to keep looking . They have to be around here somewhere.  
  
I walk back down the corridor and take the other turn to an adjoining corridor. It's a lot darker here. I can make out some shards of glass spread across the floor of the dim corridor. They must be from the smashed flourscent light on the ceiling. The only other source of light is coming from door at the end of the corridor which is slightly ajar. I might as well check it out.  
  
As I make my way towards the door, careful not to step on the broken glass, I begin to hear the sound of voices from the other side. Through the crack in the doorway, I can see Dr. Walker sitting at a computer with his back to me.  
  
"I was right. I told you that I recognised her. This proves it. I'll go and do it now." It was the security guard, Dave. I couldn't see him from where I was. I think he's talking about me. How could he know me?  
  
"Wait. We can't. She doesn't even remember who she is. She has amnesia, I told you that." That was Walker. He sounds pretty shaken up.I don't like where this is going  
  
"Amnesia? How stupid are you? This is probably how she infiltrated the Paris and Antarctica labs. According to the security files she been all over the place looking for Umbrella facilities. The order is to shoot on sight and that's what I'm gonna do." says Dave.   
  
Umbrella.  
  
The word brings back some horrorfying pictures in my mind. I know Umbrella. They have caused this. The zombies and all the other hideous mutations flooding my mind. The death. And still, I can't remember anything about them. How can I have been to all those places, killed all those monsters and barely remember any of it. Just flashes of blood and bone, death and destruction.  
  
Walker's words snap me back to reality. "I'm in charge here. I say we keep her alive, at least until we recieve further orders."  
  
"Listen, old man. You may have been in charge of your little lab down in the basement but the UBCS didn't send me here just to play security guard. So from here on in you are in charge of exactly two things: Jack and shit. And Jack just left town."  
  
I could just about see the gun pointed at Walker's head from the gap in the doorway.  
  
".....Fine. You're in charge. Kill her if you want. You practically killed most of my staff already. What's one more person."  
  
"The guy she's with is probably another one of them. I'd better pop him too." says Dave, as calmly if he was deciding what to have for dinner.  
  
Okay, this is bad. Very bad. I need to get out of here now. I have go back for Joe first. He's an asshole but I can't just leave him here. I'm turning to walk back down the corridor when Walker moves slightly and I get a glimpse of the computer screen. It's a picture of me! My file! Probably the Umbrella security file they were talking about. It's should still have a lot of information on me though. I have to see it.  
  
Then I remember Dave's gun as he pointed it at Walker's head. Not a situation I want to be in. I check myself for the gun I found earlier but cant find it. Shit! Well, there were no bullets for it anyway. And it's not worth dying over. I'll remember eventually. I'm getting out of here.  
  
I start walking away as quickly and as quietly as I can. After a few steps I suddenly remember but it's a step too late. My foot comes down on a pile of shattered glass making what seemed like an incredibly loud, crunching noise in the narrow corridor. I freeze for a second until I hear the words from the other side of the door that will inevitably follow.  
  
"Did you hear something?"   
  
Fuck!  
  
I run.  
  
=========================================  
  
So the next chapter should be along a lot quicker than this one since I am now off college for the summer. Yay!  
  
Couldn't resist putting that Evil Dead line in. It just felt so right for the conversation. :)  
  
As always, read and review if you want me to go quicker.  
  
I love me reviews, yes I do. 


	6. There and Back Again

Dont own a thing...It's true. I wouldn't lie about a thing like that.  
  
==================================  
  
"Hey, hold it!"  
  
Damn. I hear Dave shouting from behind me. So much for a quick getaway. The best I can do is give him a moving target and try to get out of this corridor, fast. I'm six feet from the turn-off at the end of the corridor when I hear the first shot. Then the second. I slow down slightly as I wait for the pain to come...but there's none. A split second later I see the two bullets pounding into the wall in front of me sending out a shower of plaster and stone. That must be a big gun to do that damage. Good thing this guy's a lousy shot.  
  
I almost fall as I sprint around the corner, the sound of more gunshots behind me. Need a weapon. Need a weapon. I run past unmarked doors and around corners trying to find a way out of here or somewhere to hide. I stop for a second, looking around to see if this area looks familiar. It doesn't.  
  
I look back where I came to see Dave running towards me, bringing his gun up to fire. This guy may not be able to shoot straight but he's fast.   
  
I duck around the next corner as another shot is fired.  
  
"You can't run forever, bitch!" I hear from behind. I increase my speed despite the pain I'm feel in my chest. Cracked ribs and running don't go well together.   
  
I sprint around a few more corners until finally I see a line of elevators along the corridor. I run to the nearest one and press the call button repeatedly. According to the sign above the elevator doors I'm on the fifth floor. I look on as the LED display below the sign changes from a one to a two, painfully slowly. That's not good. I can practically feel Dave closing in on me. Looking around frantically, I spot the door to the stairwell.  
  
I'm through the door in seconds but I stop when I have the door shut behind me. I should be safe for the moment but where do I go now?  
  
Only two choices - up or down.  
  
Walker said the zombies had gotten into most parts of the hospital. If so, most of them should still be downstairs which will make it more difficult getting out of here. Unless he was lying to stop me from looking around and finding something. That lab in the basement he mentioned for one. Those guys are definitely hiding something in there that they don't wan't anyone to find out about. Especially me. And before I can get out of here I still have to warn Joe about what's going on. As soon as Dave gets tired of looking for me, he'll probably go after him. Why does this shit always happen to me, or at least it seems like it does?   
  
I take the stairs up. Hopefully I can avoid any zombies and Dave. I remember there was a stairs near the room I was in. If I can find the stairs up here that leads back to there, I'll be able to get Joe and get out of this place. Damn, why did I ever set foot in this hospital.  
  
I get to the fifth floor which is mostly coverd in darkness. The few emergency lights make it bright enough to see, but just barely. I roughly know the way I have to go so I begin walking down the corridor to my left. I quicken my pace thinking Dave could still be behind me, but I doubt it. After just a few minutes wandering around I finally found what I was looking for. I run through the emergency exit door that leads to the staris. I nearly fall down the steps, taking them two at a time. I stop myself before I reach the door.  
  
I inch the door open slowly, looking to see if anyone is around. It looks clear...and kind of familiar. If I'm right the exam room should only be around the corner. I open the door a bit more and sneak into the corridor. I stay close to the wall as I get to the corner and pop my head out to take a look. It still looks okay. And I can see the door to "Exam 1". At least I haven't lost my sense of direction as well as my memory. I take another quick look down both ends of the corridor before running to the door.  
  
I put my ear to the door to see if I can hear anything inside...it sounds quiet. I open the door and come face to face with Joe, who is armed with a metal bedpan.  
  
He relaxes visibly when he sees me, lowering the bedpan. "Oh...it's you. You took your time. So where's this doctor friend of yours?" asks Joe.  
  
"Firstly, I hope that bedpan is empty and secondly we have to get out of here, now!"  
  
"What!? This is probably the safest place in the city right now. We have lights, power and even a doctor. Well according to you, anyway." he says, before limping back over to his bed, tossing the empty bedpan onto it.  
  
"You don't understand. The doctor, the security guard, they both work for Umbrella." I try to explain.  
  
"And? Umbrella own half the hospitals in North America. What's your point?" Joe asks, looking a little confused.  
  
"Umbrella started all this. It's because of them that most of the people in this city have become zombies. They did something...they created those monsters. I just can't remember it."  
  
"You can't remember?! How do you forget something like that? This sounds like bullshit to me." he says.  
  
"It's not bullshit. I told you I had a concussion, right? Well since I woke up I haven't been able to remember much. Just my name, Claire, and I think I have a brother called Chris. I overheard Dr. Walker talking to the security guard, Dave. They were talking about me and about some kind of secret lab in the basement. That's when I started to remember stuff about Umbrella. That's when they heard me. They tried to killl me."   
  
"This is a fucking joke. So Umbrella set a bunch of zombies loose in the city. They take over and kill everyone else, then you stumble into a secret Umbrella lab, despite not remembering any of this, dragging me with you then some Umbrella security guards try to kill you. Is that it?"  
  
This guy is really starting to annoy me. I should leave his ass here to get killed...but I cant.   
  
"So where do you think the zombies came from!? I guess they were summoned from the Book of the Dead! Or mabye they got jealous of all the vampires and mummies getting the good movie roles and want revenge! Wake up! Umbrella were using viral technology to create some sort of bio-weapon. I remember that much. Come on! There's only one guard and he's going to be here any second unless we get the hell out of here! And when he kills me, you're next on his list."  
  
Joe looks at me skeptically for a moment then finally nods."Okay let's get out of here. But I want to know everything you do when we're out of here"  
  
"Fine."  
  
I walk over to the corner and pick up my backpack. It's still could be useful. Too bad I left my baseball bat and gun down at the car. Even if the gun was empty it could come in handy. I swing the bag over my shoulder and walk towards the door...when I hear footsteps outside!  
  
I hold my hand up to motion Joe to stop. We both listen as the footsteps get closer. He's almost to the door. My mind races, trying to think of a way to escape. My mind draws a blank.  
  
A second later Dave bursts through the door armed with a Desert Eagle.   
  
Before he takes barely a step into the room I slam the door back in his face and throw my full weight behind it. He reacts quicker that I expected though. He manages to slide a muscular arm across the door to stop me from closing it fully. Luckily it's his arm holding the gun so he won't be able to shoot. I begin to feel him pushing back at the door trying to get in and trying to get some pressure off his trapped arm.  
  
"Get away from the door, Redfield. Make this easier on yourself. You have nowhere left to run!" shouts Dave, from the other side of the door.  
  
I can't match his strength. I feel the door open a few more inches.   
  
Then, suddenly, Joe slams, shoulder first, into the door just beside me. The force of this nearly crushes Dave's arm, who screams out in pain, before firing the gun into the wall on the other side of the room. The gun drops from Dave's hand and hits the floor with a metallic thud as he removes his arm from the doorway. Joe slams the door completely shut as I bend down to pick the gun up.  
  
After a few seconds Dave start's banging against the door trying to smash it in. Bad move.  
  
"Joe, get back!" I yell as I aim the gun at the closed door.  
  
I can feel the adrenaline pumping through me. After Joe has taken a few steps back I fire three shots at the centre of the door.  
  
The banging stops immediately to be replace by the sound of Dave slumping to the floor outside.  
  
I open the door to make sure. Dave is slumped against the far wall in the corridor, his legs outstreched in front of him. One hand clutches a still bleeding wound to his stomach. The glazed look in his empty eyes confirmes he is dead. One of the shots that had hit him in the chest probably finished him.   
  
I've killed a few zombies tonight but this feels different. More final somehow. At least the zombies were already dead. This was all me.  
  
But he deserved it. I can think about this later. There are more important things to do now.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Joe asks, from behind me.  
  
I take the two extra clips of .50 calibur ammo I spot on Dave's belt.  
  
"Not yet. There's someone else I need to see."  
  
I put the clips into my pocket and begin walking in the direction of Walker's office.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I should have more chapters coming up shortly. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You rule!  
  
Keep 'em coming. 


	7. Facing Facts

Don't own a thing. Really...

I really am trying to update. Things are just a bit hectic lately. Next update should be sooner rather than later though.

-----------------

"Stay behind me, Joe." I whisper as we approach Walker's office. This time I avoid the broken glass strewn across the floor. As I peek in the slightly opened door I see the doctor still typing away on the computer.

I shove the door open the rest of the way and burst into the room, Desert Eagle at the ready on case the doctor is more dangerous than he looks.

"You took your time. Couldn't you handle one gir-" Walker began but stopped in mid sentence when he turned in his chair and saw me and the gun I was pointing in his face.

"I guess he couldn't." I answer.

"Claire! I...I...How did...?" Walker spluttered. "You're okay!"

"Your concern is touching, doctor." Joe speaks up from beside me. "I'm sure that you're real happy that your goon messed up after you sent him to kill us."

"But I..." Walker stands up, still looking shocked. "It was you out in the hall, wasn't it Claire? I told him not to kill you! HE wouldn't listen! You heard that, right?"

Joe looked over at me, questioningly. I nodded that the doctor was telling the truth.

"Okay doctor," I say, still holding the gun on him. "You didn't want to kill us...yet, but you DO work for Umbrella, you DO know what's going on and you DO know who I am. Now, tell us what's going on!"

"So you really have lost your memory?" said the doctor. It sounded more like a statement than a question. "You would probably know more about it than me. Yes, I do work for Umbrella but I'm just a small fish in a big pond."

"Oh really?" I say, sarcastically. "So small fish get their own secret underground labs? I heard more than you think doctor!"

"There are secret labs now?" asked Joe.

Walker ignored him. "Yes there is a small lab in the basement but it's nothing compared to other Umbrella facilities. My work here mainly involves performing autopsies on failed bioweapons and a small breeding program, less than ten creatures. According to your file you have encountered much more than that. I maintain this small lab and Umbrella keeps this hospital stocked with state of the art medical equipment and highly trained personnel."

"I don't want to hear any of your bullshit excuses. Show me this file you have on me!" I demanded.

Walker sat back down at the computer and began typing in a few commands. Joe and I gathered closer around the computer. I pointed the gun away from Walker for the moment but kept one eye on him as I watched the screen.

Half a minute later the doctor had pulled my file and I'm staring at a picture of myself on the monitor along with other almost familiar information.

**UMBRELLA SECURITY DEPARTMENT FILE - LAST UPDATED 6/9/2004**

**Redfield, Claire**

**Age: 25**

**Height: 5 ft 6 in**

**Weight: 115 lbs**

**Blood Type: O**

**Status: Extreme Threat. Shoot on Sight.**

**Current Location: Unknown**

**Umbrella Security first became aware of Ms. Redfield during the Raccoon City viral outbreak in 1998. She was one of the few survivors of the incident but, more importantly, the information she obtained during the incident could be devastating to Umbrella's public image if she was ever able to prove anything. Most details concerning the Raccoon City outbreak are unconfirmed for obvious reasons however we can be almost certain that she was involved in the destruction of Birkin, William's lab even before the sterilisation of Raccoon City. There is also evidence that she was responsible for the death of Dr. Birkin even after the doctor injected himself with his experimental G-Virus although it is more likely that Birkin's wounds (see classified file "Birkin assassination", see also classified file "Hunk")were too extreme to cope with injection of the virus.**

**What is known, however, is that Ms. Redfield escaped along with Birkin, Sherry and Kennedy, Leon S. (see related files.)and possibly a sample of Dr. Birkin's G-Virus. (This is considered unlikely as we believe this would have been used as evidence against us already.)**

"Claire, is all this stuff true?" Joe asks. "Is this really all about you?"

I shrug. "Yeah...I know it is. I get little flashes of memories but I know that all this is true. The names...Sherry, Leon, Birkin, Raccoon City they all sound familiar. I guess that's why I remembered stuff like this happening before today."

"There's a lot more information about your exploits in this file." Walker says quietly. "I'm impressed. You have been quite a large thorn in Umbrella's side, Claire."

"Yeah, right. Keep going."

**The location of Ms. Redfield was unknown until she was spotted in our Paris facility. Five guards were killed and thirteen were wounded before she was captured by security operative. Ms. Redfield was transported to the Rockfort Island facility for interrogation but escaped when the island was attacked by "Wesker, Albert." (File withheld, inadequate security clearance)**

"Wesker!" I know that name! I think he was mentioned in that dream I had earlier. I definitely know him though. "Open his file, now."

"I'm sorry, Claire. That information is classified even to me. There's no way to access it from here."

"Who's Wesker?" asks Joe. "This whole thing doesn't make any sense."

"Wesker is the vice president in charge of security for Umbrella Inc." the doctor explained. "He defected to another company several years ago. I don't really know how he came back to Umbrella, let alone how he's managed to become it's a vice president. From the rumours I heard, around a year ago he just walked into a meeting of Umbrella's board of directors along with six Hunter bioweapons. Nobody else left the room alive. I don't know what strings he had to pull after that but as soon as a new board of directors were appointed he was given a position as a vice president. "

"I think I remember hearing about that. That was part of the reason we attacked the building that night. We knew Wesker would be there."

Where did that come from? Damn it! This isn't fair!

"What?" asks Joe.

"I…I don't know. I told you, I remember bits and pieces only."

"But you know this guy Wesker?" Joe was looking more and more doubtful each second.

"Yeah, I think so." I know that I despise him but I can't even remember what he look like. And why do I remember sunglasses?

"Keep going through the file, doctor. I need more answers."

**After the Rockfort facility was destroyed she escaped to our Antarctic base with "Burnside, Steve". We believe she was joined at the Antarctic facility by her brother "Redfield, Chris" (see confidential file "S.T.A.R.S").**

"Chris. That's the name you were saying during your nightmare. Your brother I guess." Joe remembered.

"Yes. And I think something bad has happened to him." I can barely recall the nightmare but I know something went wrong the night we attacked that building.

**Although details are unclear, only the two Redfield siblings and "Wesker, Albert" are known to have survived the destruction of this facility. It is confirmed that both "Ashford, Alfred" and "Ashford, Alexia" were killed during the incident. Status of "Burnside, Steve" is unknown but he's is presumed dead.**

**There have been several unconfirmed reports of Ms. Redfield being spotted at several of our facilities in Western Europe and North America. However the last confirmed sighting of her was during the attack on our North American headquarters in Chicago.**

"This must be it!" I say, looking at Joe.

**Although the purpose of the attack was unclear Umbrella Security did capture "Redfield, Chris" although Ms. Redfield escaped with accomplice "Burton, Barry" (see confidential file "S.T.A.R.S"). "Redfield, Chris" will remain a prisoner of the Chicago facility until further notice.**

"Where is that facility!" I point the gun at Walker's head again. That's what I was here to do! Rescue Chris. I know it!

"D...Downtown. It's near the Sears Tower. You can't miss it! The Aesir Building."

"I know where that is. I suppose you'll want to try a rescue mission. I'm up for that." says Joe.

"Really? I thought you would want to get out of the city?" This will be a lot easier with some help.

"I'm still not sure what's happening here but if this file is anything to go by, then the safest place to be is right next to you." Joe smiles. "You're stuck with me."

"Thanks…" Maybe this guy isn't such an asshole after all.

"I…I would like to go with you as well." says walker, getting up out of the chair. "I know you don't trust me but I have no loyalty towards Umbrella. They would gladly let me die in this place. Please let me try and make some of this right."

"Not a fucking chance! You're one of them." Joe looks over at me. "He'll stab us in the back the first chance he gets!"

"I know…but we can't just leave him here."

"You have every right to be suspicious, Claire, but I have nothing to gain by betraying you. Let me help you." Walker pleaded.

"Even if we brought him along he'd be no use to us." says Joe

"Well…I do have access to the armoury in the basement." Walker smiled.

This could be useful. I can use all the help I can get to rescue Chris.

"Show me."


End file.
